I Found The Truth
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: We all have problems, be it that they're small or big. They happen. And sooner or later, answer is given later of how to handle them. Multi-pairings. OOCness. One-Shot with song. Diary by Tino Coury. Read and Review.


_Life moves as a book, turning page by page. Living life to how it sees fit. Where those who live within the pages, deal with whatever trials are made. Even though, some are not hard._

_Some problems are hard to swallow. To where tears run down the face, face pales and discolors close that of death, air can't reached the lungs, the body twitches in its finally moments._

_To leave what left?_

_A corpse for others to find._

_A feeling like is rare, but some find ways . . . not by trying, but know they'll come for the sake to just chock the neck as many before it._

_For an older mind, those problems that are made as a complex puzzle box that within the center holds the answer of all reality._

_Children minds, let alone teen minds . . . are a different story all on their own. So complex as a connect-the-dots of a simple line, seem to oddly be the end of the world for them._

_But, let's take a moment to understand, adults once fallen under those times as well. For that thought, everything is a problem, everything is complex be it simple or not, and lastly everything will have a solution. In time._

_Let's see one of these_ **_simple problems_** _and see how it is dealt with._

The day was like any other. Calming. Relaxing. No cloud in sight, for it left the sun's warmth to cast down below for others to enjoy as well. But, yet, there was a unnerving panic deep with his chest, his heart most likely. Along with targeting words floating about his brain.

If those moments weren't bothering him, he would be joining others in this fine day. Yet, his feet dragged him with great force to where his love lived. Having a small, sad, quick to see it as a frown as well when that word of thought hit him. Love.

Was she really that to him?

Getting to her house seen to oddly be the answer.

With finally reaching it, after jogging what felt like miles and hours. To which later, he soon knocked on the door, in hopes to see his girl, with her bright smiling face beaming down on him. No doubt batting him in the arm for a surprise visit.

"Butch?"

"Oh, hey, Bubblepop. Is your sister home?"

_Bubblepop_ gave at pout to that loathing nickname, having a lone hand tapped its fingers against the door' frame. But to say the least gave an answer. "No, she's out for the moment. She said she be back around six. So . . . soon." Adding the last part when glancing from the nearest clock and looking back to Butch, then asked. "You can stay and wait for her, if you want?"

"Thanks."

Once back in the house, Butch watch his girlfriend's younger sister go into the kitchen. Seeing she was in the middle of making dinner when Butch knocked on the door. Butch took the chance to relax on the couch, eyeing the remote, then to the kitchen.

"Is your dad home, Bubbles?"

"At the lab, he be home a little after eight. Why?"

"TV." He stated simply.

"Fine. But please keep the volume low. For my sake." Bubbles pleaded to him, as she fixed the temperature on the stove.

"Yeah-yeah, sure Princess."

"That is not funny."

Within a half-hour at the most, the sound and images didn't ease Butch's edge. The tapping of his thumb patting against his pants covered leg, didn't help. Channel flipping was sure to bother the other person sooner or later. Ticking of the clock seem to spike his blood flow.

"Butch?"

The sudden voice broke him out of his trance to looked to the pale blonde. Giving a grunt that he heard her.

"Why don't you go lay down upstairs. I'll let Buttercup know the second she walks in that your here. Okay?"

The concern was hard to miss. But how it be, when it's coming the youngest of this family household. Once or twice she'd called him brother along the lines, somewhere in the timeline of him dating Bubbles's sister.

"Yeah, all right." He answered back, standing up to give a good stretch on his joins before heading up stairs.

Already the TV turning to a music channel for Bubbles to listen as she cook.

Butch took his time as he walked through the hallway. Seeing as the words seem to have come back, of what his little brother told him. Butch didn't want to believe them. Yet, with how things been lately for Butch and Buttercup, he couldn't help but agree with them.

Once reaching the room he'd been planning to enter the moment he left his house, opened the door. Taking a deep breath, walked in. Glancing about the room, even after being it so many times before. It now felt this was a whole different planet.

But on to what he was planning to do.

Careful with moving things, least wanting to have the blonde bothering him. Using the lone light of the lamp to help him see. Window doing little help as well, with the sun slowly casting down for the night.

He had maybe fifteen minutes at the most. But if what Boomer said where true. He might as well have all the time in the world.

"Butch?"

Or not.

Glancing up, gave a gentle sigh when seeing it was just Bubbles.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, I was just . . . "

"Butch don't lie. You're not one of the best when it comes to it."

"Oh, and you are?" He asked with a smirk, seeing the blush only proved his point.

"Butch, really, what you doing?"

"I was looking for something. Butterbutt's diary."

Bubbles rose a brow to that, saying. "Do you think all girls keep one? Butch that's a bit . . . "

"Hey. I didn't find one anyway. Figure by that, that yeah, not girls don't have one. Don't need to make me of a dick."

She rolled her eyes, and then asked. "Why are looking for one anyway? I never took you one for prying on others, nor stoop this low in doing so."

Butch shook his head, trying to understand of someone this young would take this as a crime.

"Well?"

"I think she's cheating on me."

That stopped her from babbling.

"What makes you think that?"

"Boomer said he saw her last month with another guy. And they seem to getting along, a little, to well. And, yeah, that's it."

"Last month? You were away for . . . "

"The job call. Yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, not really enjoying of this chat was going.

Nor the look Bubbles gave him. Giving him the last look he wanted to see. Pity.

"But you know what. Forget it." He started out with, putting back whatever he moved back in place, and headed for the door, then adding. "I'm sure Boomer said it just to pull my leg after a trashed his Gameboy by accident." Ending with a soft laugh with. "I'll whoop his ass, when he gets back from college on the weekend. So I'll just be going."

Bubbles watched him walked by her, still with the small grin. She could have copy it, but it would have felt force anyway.

"You still want to stay and speak with her?"

"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Butch?"

"Really, I'm fine. But . . . " His nose caught something, with that added. " . . . A piece of your cherry pie for the trip home should do me fine."

To that, she gave a small smile to, nodded. Soon both headed down stairs. For Bubbles treated Butch to a good size of slice pie. Wrapped it in tinfoil and handed it to him. As they said their final goodbyes at the door.

"You want to tell her you stop or something?"

He shook his head, started down the pathway to the sidewalk, giving a wave, and went on his way.

Bubbles returned it back. That smile slowly turning to a frown. But shook it off, when knowing dinner was moments away of when her family coming home. Yet, that didn't stop her from glancing up to the second floor, just near of where Buttercup's room was.

"No. No. Not my business. Bubbles, it is not your business." She told herself repeatedly, walking into the kitchen, and finishing dinner.

Perfect time of when her family came home.

"Welcome home guys." Bubbles said to them with a smile, having her oldest sister giving her a hug. "How was your twos day?"

Blossom gave a shrug with saying. "It was fine. My boss was starting to push my buttons again. I can't for that transfer out of there and into a job I like." And then headed up the stairs. "I need a wash and sleep."

"What about dinner?"

"Later. Have a plate saved for me in the frig."

"Same here. The team seems more lazier than ever. Our next game is coming up soon and we are far from ready." Buttercup shoehorned in as she followed Blossom upstairs.

"Oh, Buttercup . . . "

"Yeah?"

Bubbles paused for a moment, before shaking her head, and then added. "Nothing. Goodnight you two."

"Don't stay up too late." Blossom said with a laughing smile.

"Don't want our baby sister to be cranky in the morning."

Bubbles just stick her tongue out at them, and headed back to the kitchen. Not taking the soft laughs of her sisters as she got a plate of food ready for herself. Having the rest set out, to have it fixed up later for clean up.

Giving a light sigh, having a small palm hold up her head as she ate. Now and then looking out the window, that was filled with stars and a waxing moon. Slowly recalling the times of when life didn't seem so boring.

Crimes were little to none now in Townsville. Many of their old foes have taken a long over due rest, seeing that no matter what, they got thwarted.

Their powers were rarely ever needed, to which they could just live normal lives.

Unless one of their old foes thought they one of best full proof plans ever. Then yes, it was rarely.

Most of the foes found others things to do, most didn't even live within city lines of Townsville anymore. Besides Mojo JoJo, Princess, The Ganggreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, and the Rowdyruff Boys.

Speaking of the Ruff boys, mostly one in mind.

"Is she really? I hope not, for Butch's sake."

Soon later finished her light dinner, washing her plate and pans. Saving food for her family for later. Turning off lights, leaving the porch and living room ones on. And headed up stairs for bed. But stopped, going against her better nature, midway to her room and headed for the study room instead.

Flipping on the lights, having the light shine down the open space. A lone tall bookshelf on the left, a chair with a nightstand on the right, and desk near the window where a lone rolling chair rested, along with a computer.

Seeing that their father never liked the thought of them having to much of a good thing, there times they would have to share something. A computer was one of those things.

Floating quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake up the others. Softly turned up the computer, rummaging through all the files, until coming up to what she was looking for. Double clicking it. Only to find out that Bubbles needed a password.

Not knowing, click the button that had the hints that clued on the password.

**Question one: What is your least favorite color?**

Bubbles tries not to laugh at it and types in the word pink.

**Question two: What do you do on your days off?**

The answer is no doubt training in the back yard.

And then came the last question to which Bubbles gives a dumbfound look to.

**Question three: Name two people/things that broke your heart.**

Bubbles knew one for the fact was Ace. But it said two. There was no one else that could have broken her heart. Yet, it didn't stop from writing Butch's name in and pressed enter.

She gave a sad sigh when the screen changed and showed what she was looking for.

The next day, after having a long flight to where the boys lived. Bubbles fixed her bag strap on her shoulder, calming herself once more, and gave a Knock on the door, hoping it was late enough that they were awake and not crabby.

"What do you want . . . Oh, hey Bubs."

Forgetting that no matter the time, Butch was still Butch.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Butch let's her in, upon seeing he was the only one home.

"Bricks out getting food and stuff and Boomer just left for the bus."

"Oh." She called out and took a seat in the living room.

"Was it something you wanted some from them?"

She shook her head and looked sadly at Butch.

"Hey what's with the long face?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" He asked with a grin, taking a seat next to her.

After a short moment of telling what she found. Not shock when he said he didn't believe her. Bubbles reached into her bag and pulled out a few sheets of paper for him to read.

Not wanting to say anything, she left the living room and headed for the door, wanting to him be for the moment. But before she could, her wrist was grabbed and pulled back to the seat.

Butch didn't want to deal with this alone. To which, Bubbles just sits back down, taking careful glances at Butch as he read reach page from start to finish.

"Where did you get this?"

"From the computer we share. Seeing as you thought we all have journals to write in. A blog I think is what you were looking for." She said with a shrug, not liking the answer, but it was an answer to say the least.

"By the date there must be more?"

She nodded before adding. "Yeah, but this was during the time you were away. I didn't really read through it, but some of the pages made me want to turn off the computer."

"World's like that, Bubble Butt." He said, in hopes to lighten the mood a bit.

"Butch . . . "

He suddenly just dropped the paper, having enough of it, and started for the kitchen, while he called out. "I'm thirsty. You thirsty?"

"Butch . . . "

"Must be the odd heat we're getting, huh?"

"Butch . . . "

He busily looked through the frig, wanting in some ways block out what was going on around him. When finally finding something to drink and something for Bubbles, turn around, only find out she was closer than before.

"Butch, it's okay to be sad when it's to be." She stated to him, holding out for a hug.

To which he just pats her on the head, with a lump-sided grin, handing her a soda, and went back to the living room. Not caring he was stepping on the paper. Shortly later, when Bubbles was in view, patted a spot next to him. Soon grabbing the remote to find something to watch, as he was doing before she came a-knocking.

Finally cracking his drink open and having a long chug at it.

"Beer won't help, Butch." She said to him, taking a seat next to him, opening her drink. Having a much smaller sip.

Not thinking Butch would pull her in for a side hug.

"Just this once . . . be quiet. You can bad mouth me later."

"Okay." Finally saying, as her eyes locked on the television, to whatever show Butch stopped on.

Did it matter? Butch was dealing with something in his own way. With little support from his now ex-girlfriend's sister.

Not long later, Brick came home. Able to open the door without dropping one bag.

"Hey, Butch you . . . "

He stops when sees Bubbles close by him and taking some of the bags. Doing a hushing moment with her lips, moving from the doorway, nearing the living room, and heading straight towards the kitchen.

Brick does the same, upon seeing his young brother asleep on the couch. A few beer cans scattered on the coffee table and paper on the carpet floor.

"Brick?" Bubbles whispers to him.

"What happen to him?"

"Not my place to say?"

"But your here, so that's means your tied into this."

"Not by choice. Only because I care." She stated to him, shelving some food away, glancing his way for a moment to say. "I'm still not telling. Please understand."

Brick just gives a sigh, running a hand through his mid long hair out of tiredness, and gave a small reply. "Fine, Baby Blue, I'll stay out of it."

"Thank you."

Once Bubbles left for home. Brick broke his promise and awoke his brother.

"Hmm . . . five more minutes Bubbles. You can still watch your magical flyers." Butch mumbles, turning away from the hand that was shaking his shoulder, and leaned in more where once Bubbles's lap was.

Brick tried hard not to laugh at the sight. Recalling this was a long time seeing his brother being a child for once. And it wasn't just Boomer anymore.

"No point, little brother, she's not here anymore."

To the sound of a new voice, cracked open one eye to blurry see his older brother. Giving a look of anger to, sitting up, and moved off the couch and away from his brother.

"Hey, what's that look?"

"Not in mood, Brick, leave me alone."

He glances to the papers on the floor, to which Brick starts to pick up, both ending up looking at each other.

"You sure you don't want to tell what's going on?"

Butch just gives an air grunt as a no and starts for his room. But makes a U-turn for the papers. Snatching them out of Brick's hands. Going back on the track he was on before.

"I'll be missing dinner tonight."

The moment ended with a slam of a door.

Brick would have called out to him, but again the whole brotherly thing was still new to him. The nice part that is. Even the girls help did so little. Mostly for what he has to deal with. Having little choice but to pick up the scattered cans, grumbling words of oh-so-wonderful words of his thick-skull brother.

But he came to a stop when seeing a lone sheet of paper, peeking under of the couch. Glancing from the hall of where the bedrooms were, glanced back at the paper and grabbed. Folding it quickly and slip it into his back pocket of his pants. Going to read it later.

A week has passed from then.

Butch has many excuses to not see Buttercup.

Brick choose not to say anything about it to Boomer, for the sake of him just focusing on his studies.

Blossom was to mind-set on a new to know what was going on.

Bubbles tried her best to just be the wallflower.

Buttercup seem to endlessly be on the phone calling someone, be it this person answered or not.

And the eldest brother tried his hardest to oddly be the shoulder for Butch to lean on.

The week was hell to say the least. No doubt it was going to follow in the coming week or so.

"I don't know what's up with him lately?" Buttercup said in questionable wonder, as she had girls night with her sisters.

"Maybe something have come up and he can't find the time to hang out." Blossom stated as she finally got Bubbles hair pin-up, face covered in green cream, and giving a light pinch to her nose for good measure.

"Blossom!" Bubbles said in joy batting away her sister's hand.

"That could be it. But I swear, when he get's into these moods of his. Drives me nuts." Buttercup called out, putting another coat of nail paint on her toes.

"He is human after all, Buttercup."

"That may be, Bubbles, but he is also my boyfriend."

"Not everything has to revolve around you. You're not Princess."

Buttercup gives a nod of the paint job, finally taking in what her sister said, and glared at Blossom.

"Thank goodness for that."

To that they all laughed, upon stopping when a phone goes off.

"I got it!" Bubbles announced and went to answer it.

**"Hey, is Buttercup there?"**

"May I ask who is calling?"

**"Mike. Is this Bubbles? Hey, long time from the last I heard from you."**

"O-oh, Mike, yeah hi. Hold on, I'll get her on the phone." Removing the phone from her ear, placing a hand on the speaking part of it, having a short moment of just hanging up, but decided against it and called for her sister."

"What?" Buttercup asked when floating down to the first floor.

"It's Mike . . . " Before able to say anything else, the phone was taken out of her hand.

"Hey, Mike, how you been?"

To this, Bubbles leaves her sister be and heads up back up stairs. Wanting to be ready to speak with the boys again, with a clear mind.

"Mike? Who the hell is that?"

"Just a boy we meant at Pokey Oaks." Bubbles said in a more calming matter than Brick did.

Starting to rethinking that maybe meeting up with was a bad idea. Seeing it was mostly Brick trying not to cave-in the side of building.

"And what else? Huh?"

"Mike became of a good friend of ours. How they meant up now, I have no idea."

"Does she have any idea what's this doing to Butch?"

Bubbles shrugged, suddenly eyes widen when Brick was about to punch a wall. To which she quickly grabbed, patting it with her other hand, trying to sooth him.

"I know you want to be a good older brother to Butch? But ending up in jail for destroying half the town isn't going to help." She told him, also adding. "And murder goes into that as well."

"Being good sucks."

"Let's just go back and make sure Butch hasn't done the same. Okay?"

He just gave a shrug. Having once last glare at the wall that was target through most of the evening.

Bubbles only thinking the next time he's this mad, they'll go to the park or the woods. Wide spaces and all the tress he can hit.

When reaching back to the boys' home. Boomer was at the dinning table studying for finals when the two walked.

"Hi-ya Babe. How's it?" He asked in a flirty tone.

"Fine. Is your brother still in his room?"

Boomer nodded, a bit bummed, glancing once more at his paper.

"I tried talking to him. But his words sounded to close to an evil demonic elf. So I left him be."

Bubbles shook her head in understanding, pointing to Brick as her example.

"Must run in the family. I'll try to see if I can get him to come and maybe eat something."

"Besides my hand. He nearly took it off when he came home!" Boomer shouted to her as she headed down the hallway.

"He tried to eat your hand."

"More like nip." Boomer said, lifting up his hand that was bandage.

"I thought I was part puppy-dogs' tails?" Asked with a smirk, as he started to make a light snack for everyone.

"I thought you were snails?"

"No, that's you. Study."

"I am. I am."

Bubbles gave a knock to the door of Butch's room. Having to bat against loud enough to surpass the music that was playing in a quiet muffled sound. After the third try, she try twisting the knob. Glad that it wasn't locked and slowly walked in.

Butch's room seem to ended up being more of a mess than ever before. Music was loudly playing through his headphones, as he laid in his bed. Sleeping for the most part.

Gently she turns down the music. Carefully removed his headphones.

"Butch?"

He turned away from the voice, face the wall.

Bubbles gave soothing strokes through his wide black hair. Not finding the strength to bothering him more than this.

"She wants a normal boyfriend."

The mumbles were light, but Bubbles didn't miss them. She kept stroking his hair, while facing everything in the room but him. Wanting very badly to clean it up. But now wasn't the time for that.

"I guess I can't really blame her. We don't have the best passed together."

"Are you planning to break-up with her? She's still waiting for you to answer her back."

A small movement of his shoulders moving was the only answer she got back.

"I think it would be for the best. Like a Band-Aid, you know."

"Maybe."

Bubbles sighs, stopped stroking his hair, standing up to face his prone body. Hands on her hips, a pout of stress on her lips, and eyes glowed with a mock glare.

Feeling the glare, Butch looked over his shoulder to see it.

"Not maybe, Butch. Not maybe. I don't want to see you like. Nor anyone else for that fact. The best to start healing is to remove the problem of the pain."

"Now?"

Bubbles just rose an eyebrow to him.

"Don't make me slap you. Because I will, so help me, Butch, I will slap the funk out of you."

To which he might have done to make Butch even bothering to call her.

"What do you mean, I need a good reason to see you?"

**"You just been so busy lately. I'm just making sure you haven't dropped anything because of me."**

"Nothing like that. I'm free now and I want to talk. What's wrong with that?"

**"Nothing is wrong with that. So when and where?"**

"The park. The west of the lake."

**"Time?"**

"Five at the most. That okay?"

**"Yeah, see you then."**

"Yeah. Later."

Later in another saying, there is a change he might back out of this. Help is needed for something like this.

"I doubt I can do this."

"Just to let you know, little brother, this isn't the Butch I know."

"So?"

"So, damn it, man up!" Brick gave a light growl at the end, and point to the door, before adding. "Now get going and put an end to this."

Butch gave a sigh and left.

It was a good thing the park was clear of others to see this. Well, for the most part that is.

"Okay, Butch, what was it that you just had to get me out here for?"

"Just to talk, that's it."

"I know you Butch, just talking is not all you want to do."

"Right at this moment. It is!"

"Okay, all right, take it easy . . . what's on . . . "

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No I haven't. Where is this all coming from?"

"While I was away for work. You spend time with someone else. And looking awfully close."

"And who's your proof?"

"Boomer. On his way from school, he saw you and that Mike guy sucking each other's faces outside the movie theater."

"Butch . . . "

"Just tell me the truth. Did you or did you not?"

Buttercup just glares at him, shaking her head, about why this was going on, and not liking any of this. Yet, there was no other way of out this.

"Yeah, I was. You just up and left . . . "

"I was called for work. Shit like this happens, Buttercup, there are going times where I'll be away."

"The least you could have done was told me."

"If I did, you would have found ways of keeping me from going. I'm starting to get my life together after everything that happen."

"Butch . . . "

"You never loved me. Right? I was just a lap dog to you?"

To that, Butch had to clear something here.

"One month, Buttercup, it was just one month and just . . . "

"You weren't the only one going through hard times!"

"You never told me about them. Unlike you, I'm new to this dating thing, but I know very well that talking helps. Even when one person doesn't want to do it."

"What did you expect?"

"I expected that you would understand. You are my other half, in more ways than one."

"Maybe that's why? I didn't want to date myself!"

"This isn't going anywhere."

"All more the reason to drop it. Your back, there is no point to dwell on this."

"Better yet, I think we should break up."

"What?"

"I know that after you get in my pants . . . you'll just go jump in his."

"But . . . "

"We're through."

And with that, Butch walked away. Not once looking back.

Buttercup just watched him go. Tears were close in her eyes. But shook it off for the sake of not showing weakness.

Once her head was clear, started for home. Yet, stopped when her phone ranged.

"Hello?"

**"Buttercup are you coming over?"**

"Mike? Ah, yeah, I'll be right there. But, I need to head home for a moment. So, I'll be over soon."

**"All right, see you** **then."**

She hanged up and rushed home.

Bubbles made no move when she saw her sister come home. Eyeing her as she headed up the stairs.

She gave a tiny jump when heard something break. Sound and weight was close to somewhat be a lamp.

Yet, made no move to go her sister. Just took a deep breath and kept reading her book. This was something her sister needed. That getting caught doesn't feel good. Though, Bubbles knew well enough that, maybe, somewhere down the road, she too will get caught.

It's just how karma works.

To that, Bubbles was willing to take the punishment that came with it.

Not long Blossom came down stairs, to get away from the thrashing that was happening in the dark-hair sister's room.

When she neared the last step, glanced up stairs then to her light-hair sister.

"What's up with her?"

Bubbles just shrugged, not wanting her high-pitch squeak to give her away of the truth she knew.

"Hope she doesn't burn half the house down."

The other only gave another shrug.

Meanwhile, back with the boys. Boomer was sent to his room, who whiney complied and did so. Really starting to hate being treated as the baby of the family.

Once his door closed. It was just Brick and Butch.

"How did things go?"

A shrug.

"You didn't destroy any of the town did you?"

Another shrug.

"No ones going to suddenly be on the missing person report?"

Third shrug.

"Can I have more than just a shrug from you?" Brick called out, rolling his eyes as he glanced at his brother, who took at seat in front the TV.

"Just a break-up. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"That's oddly mature of you. Weird, but okay."

"Can we drop it now?"

"Will you tell me where you went off to? It's only two in the morning."

"Drop it."

"Fine. All right. Don't blast my head off." And started for the kitchen, before calling out. "You want a beer or something?"

"No. I might just head out again." Butch said, rushing off to the door, but not close enough when feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Go run into the night some other time. Sleep now. 'Kay?"

"I swear you'll be winning the awkward brother year award at this rate."

"Your room. Now."

"You know what? Whenever you get a girl in your life, I'll breath down your throat. See how you like it."

Brick just gave a well-known grin and called out to Butch. "If that ever happens. You have the full range of it."

Not knowing really to go, Butch choose to go see a friend. Luckily didn't work that far from his home.

"Surprise you found me? I never told you where I work."

"Boomer said this place has about everything in books. Bonus was seeing you work here."

Bubbles just rolled her eyes.

"Mind fitting me in for a tour of the place?"

"Reading time with the kids will be over in another fifteen minutes. Wait 'til then. 'Kay?"

Butch gave a nod, wandering to the closet shelf of books as he waited for Bubbles. Sadly for the book choices, it was all romantic type. To which he just rolled his eyes, glancing over each title there was. Some good ones that have ended up on TV or turn into movies, some bad, some that you can't help but wonder how they got pass the publishing stage.

"Crap. Shit. Too long. Too boring . . . "

"Authors would love you as a critic."

The sudden voice broke Butch from his train of thought, turning to face Bubbles giving him a tiny smirk.

Butch just returned the smirk back.

"You still want that tour or you going to rate of these books?"

"Tour."

"Follow me."

Two hours later. They took a nice break on the second floor, looking down below everyone that bussed in and out the library.

"How things been?"

"All right, I guess."

"Such a quiet place."

"It's nice for the nerves."

"How much is it for a card?"

"Depends of the age. For you, adults of twenty through up, are ten for every month, forty for each year."

"Good deal."

"Yeah it wasn't before I started working here. This place has changed a lot from then on."

Butch gave a grunt in somewhat understanding.

"You want to sign up?"

"Yeah."

After that, Butch's heart seem to be healing fast. And he wasn't the only one.

"You have perk up fast?"

"No point in dwelling on the past. Besides, Mike is more my speed."

Blossom shook her head, restocking her papers, now and then watching her sister float about the study.

"Still, don't you think you should pace yourself?"

"No way. You know how I am. Leap first, look later."

"But don't you think's that a bit cold to Butch."

"When has he never been cold to us?"

"But that was years ago. Things have change. And sometimes so do people."

"That's the thing Blossom, Butch isn't just a person. He's like us. Which means he'll move too."

A small clatter was heard outside in the hall, Bubbles gave a call out that she was fine, and soon the hall went silent.

"She's been acting odd."

"This is Bubbles we're talking about."

Blossom just gave a sign, and log on her computer. Doing rechecks and such.

"Oh man, I have to get more ink. The tile is almost empty."

"What you expect from all those novel like essay you write."

"Oh hush. Go out for that date of yours."

"And I will. Later!"

Zipping out the house and going to see Mike. Only taking a hand full of minutes to get where he was at.

"Hey, have been waiting for you."

Buttercup gave a light kiss to Mike.

"Sorry for the wait. Things have been weird at home."

"Well you're here now. Let's enjoy the night."

"That I can do."

While that was happening, Butch recalling the times during when him and Buttercup were together.

"There wasn't a moment I thought we were the one."

"You were going through hard times Butch. Her spring on you that you should date, you weren't ready."

"That's the thing. I thought I was. Even thought of few times of taking the plunge."

Bubbles gave a soft giggle, lifting up her coffee to her lips, taking in the nice calm feel of the shop.

"You? Hard to believe."

"What? You saying I don't have a romantic bone in body?"

"With how you look at romance in general? No."

"Did you ever knew she always gave me crap of hanging out with other women?"

"A few times I hear from my room shouting about who knows what about a girl you happened to end with for the day."

"Most of them are from that job core."

"Ever thought of being with them?"

"Only when Buttercup became unreasonable. But the closet I have been with any of those girls, is a arm around the shoulder. That's it."

"Poor you."

"Yes poor me."

"Well you single now. Why not go fishing again?"

Butch shook his head.

"Why not?"

"No ready. I want to make sure this time I'm ready. No jumping the gun this time."

"What about me?"

"You're like a little sister to me. I feel better with you around. Dating wise. Not happening for a while."

Bubbles took one last sip of her drink and slowly stood up. Butch followed.

"Well I better head back for work."

"I'll walk with ya for a bit then."

"Fine by me."

Time had moved on from them. And all for the better.

Brick was stacking boxes of fruit, ready to shelf them when cutting the boxes open. Whistling a tuneless song to himself as he set himself to work. Taking in signs of buyers of goods, walked through the supermarket.

When one shelf was full, moved on to the next shelf. Glancing now and then of others around him. Stopping when seeing some familiar faces.

Finishing the load, having the lock on the cart, and leaving in a rush where he saw the familiar face. It was Bubbles and Buttercup.

Buttercup was looking for something in a frantic state. As Bubbles tried to calm her, wanting the lack of others to look at them weirdly.

"Buttercup, would you please calm down."

"No way." Buttercup blurted out, rushing to the next aisle, before saying. "You keep looking here. I'll try the aisle next one over, okay?"

"Okay. Remember, Buttercup, breathe."

"Whatever."

By then, Brick made himself know to Bubbles with a small grin.

"Hey, Bubbles, what are you doing here with her?"

Bubbles looked over her shoulder to see Brick and gave him a wide smile, before she answered with. "She's in a panic now."

"What for?"

Bubbles glanced at the med. boxes, biting her lip, but finally gave a response. "She's thinks she's might be pregnant."

"Mike's?"

"Most likely. Since Butch never . . . "

"As far I know, kid, Butch was waiting. In respect of your father."

"Then yep, if its positive. It's Mike's."

Brick just shook his head and reached for something on the higher shelves. Handing what Bubbles and her sister was looking for.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"What are you hoping for?"

"Well I like kids. I think you should ask her that."

"Naw, I got a good guess of her thoughts of kids are."

And the following words proved it.

"Thank goodness."

"Came back negative?"

"Yeah. Scared me there."

"I'm sure Mike would have been thrilled though."

"I doubt it."

And with that Buttercup left the bathroom and headed down stairs for something to eat.

"Wait, what do you mean about that?"

"When you start dating, Baby Blue, you'll understand."

"Blossom, really you don't want to say something to her?"

"Bubbles, she's an adult. There is no reason to bother her about this. What she does is her own business."

"But . . . "

"Let it go, sis. No point about this. We're not kids anymore."

"So what? I'm I allowed to do the same?"

"Now if it was you. You would be in big trouble."

"What fairness is that?"

"Bubbles, your just to young to understand. So let this go and I won't tell Buttercup what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw on the file for recent copies. I know why you did it. Good to see you still want to be a hero. But . . . "

"I didn't do it out of heroism. I did it because it was the right thing to do. If it was you, you would have done the same."

"True. But now, this is something we can't bother with anymore. Got it?"

Bubbles looked down to the floor, thinking over what her sister said, and finally answered with. "Got it. I don't like it, but . . . "

"But nothing. You head off to work. You don't want to be late."

"Right. See you later."

Bubbles had to get something off her chest after that chat with her sister. But work first, then ranting.

"Really? Wow."

"I thought it was pretty bad that Blossom doesn't want us to bother about this anymore."

"I don't blame her, kid."

"Butch . . . "

"It's not good to mix ourselves in this. It's not for one's health." Butch started out, handing her another book to shelf, before adding the following. "I have moved on. And for the better. Besides, I found someone else that caught my eye."

He handed her another book. She took with gladness, happy to see that the shelving was moving much smoother than working alone.

"You sure seven months is enough for you?"

"Feels like it."

"Well, if your ready to move on. So will I."

"Good."

A few hours later, in a different part of town.

"Hi-ya, Blossom, I got my test results back." Boomer said with joy, as he rushed over to the bus stop.

"Really? Let me see." She said to him, as she held out a hand for the results, and gave a big smile when seeing them.

"Good huh?"

"Yeah. I thought with everything going on. You would have lower than this."

"Brick wouldn't give me the time of day. All he kept saying was study and study."

"Good for him them." She answered with, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Proud?"

"Very. So about that date?"

"You still want too?"

She just smiled and said. "I would have said even if you'd failed. I just wanted your grades to be better."

"Well thanks. Where to?"

"There's a firework show happening at the docks. My sisters can't make because they have their own lives. So do you want too?"

"Yeah, let's go. We can pick up some drinks and snacks along the way."

Around the same time at the market.

"Robin, how you been?"

The voice spoke her as she face where it came from and gave a smile.

"Hey Brick, I'm been good. You?"

"Good. Um, are you doing something later?"

"No, just heading to the animal shelter for a sign-in. A little boy wants a puppy and there's not going to be someone there when he and his family. So . . . yeah . . . "

"Well, I'm off in a bit. Mind if I tag along?"

"No, I don't see why not. Want to see a movie afterwards. A new space film is out and I want to see it."

"I think I know which one you're talking about. Looks cool. So sure."

"Great, see you outside?"

"Yeah, later Robin."

Others would go out and enjoy the night. But again, not all humans are the same.

Bubbles spent a nice night alone at home. Working on her painting she'd been putting off for a while now. No sisters to bother her. Father home and asleep in on the couch, after what seem of seventy-two hour shift. The TV loud enough to drown out his snoozing.

With that in mind, quickly turned out her CD player and it be some new noises. As she fixed the brush the in her hand once more and went back to painting.

Enjoying the cool air entering from her open window, with the gelding beam of the moon cast about her and her room. Softly humming with the music.

Then an acute zoom echoed through the once silent night air. The zoom was so strong it broke through her music. To that, Bubbles stop painting, placing the brush down, went to turn down her music, and finally looked out her window.

Seeing nothing at first. Must have been her imagination. Shrugging it off and went back to work. Stopping when that sound came back, making her turn around back to her window. Eyes landed on something that rested on the windowsill.

A ring that it was. A simple sliver ring, no stones, and a small writing on the back of it. That she ended up reading out loud of what it said.

"To the one that holds my heart dearly."

The End.


End file.
